Dear 'things that go bump in the night', Ignorance Will Kill You
by Perdition Raiser
Summary: listen up if your a demon or a monster or an angel or even a human; to be unafraid of Dean Winchester is to be ignorant. Being ignorant will kill you. Oneshot. i know this isn't Destiel but please read it? it's not very long. :)


**This is a short something that I wrote while I was bored in class and stuff. Also, if you have oneshot requests just ask me, I'll usually post one or two before I update one of my chapter stories because it keeps my creative juices flowing and shit. Enjoy :D **

It is not wise to say that someone or something is _not_ afraid of Dean Winchester, because everyone and everything _**is **_afraid of Dean Winchester.

It is not an opinion or a test of bravery. It is a way of life, it is a need, and it is a _survival instinct _to feel fear grow and build in your chest and choke you and clog your throat as you try to let out a scream when you are merely in the presence of Dean Winchester.

The last name _Winchester _is more than well known in the world of the supernatural. Sam and Dean are what haunt the nightmares of shifter, and vampire and werewolf children as they sleep in their beds after they've taken the lives of human children that were asleep in their own.

But Dean? Dean is on a level of terror that is yet to be reached by anything remotely frightening in the world we live in. Yes there are times when Dean seems like he's almost normal, when he feels the way other humans do. When he's talking to a child or making love to someone more important than a hooker that he's so elegantly wooed away from the barkeep, then he seems… approachable, like someone might not hesitate when interacting with him.

_But you can't approach him_, not without receiving a set of hard bright green eyes roaming you for what might be considered evil intentions. He trusts no one accept family, and his family has grown so small, so minute, that everything else makes him grit his teeth because he feels uneasy and on edge. In normal society Dean is constantly tense and ready for danger when it springs out from the dark. He sees it before it's seen and he scares the shit out of the monsters that lurk in the night waiting to scare others.

Sure, Sam Winchester is one scary motherfucker. Demons and monsters alike run from a town whenever the name Sam or Dean Winchester is even mentioned. Sam and Dean both went to Hell, they were both tortured, some think Sam worse then Dean, but Sam never turned the tables. Sam never ripped soul after soul apart, tearing their limbs from their bodies and cutting open chest cavities like Moses split the red sea, or twisting and screwing in blades slow and deliberate just to hear them scream a little louder, to hear them shriek until their throats were a little more raw.

Sam and Dean have both been to Purgatory, but Dean was there for an entire year. He ran with an angel that had rattled brains and a vampire the size of a freight train. And he didn't die there in Purgatory which—by default—means that he killed _every single_ thing that he came into contact with. While struggling to survive in that cantankerous, horrid place that God scooped into existence Dean's hearing became keener, his sight evolved into something rivaling an owl's and his reflexes, his battle instincts, improved ten fold. He was almost inhuman.

But that's what made Dean scary; the fact that he was human. That an actual _human_ put the fear of God into monsters that could kill hundreds of men without breaking a sweat was something that all supernatural and normal beings alike found unfathomable; they could barely grasp it.

And now, the Mark of Cain burned on his arm, spreading warmth that thrummed through his body that enhanced every smidgen of anger, every desire to kill, every small crumb of will to survive that floated within his veins. He wasn't afraid of Abaddon when he couldn't kill her, and now that he can? He's not even batting an eye, only planning to kill Crowley as soon as the evil bitch is no longer breathing.

If someone were to look inside of Dean and examine his soul as if it were under a microscope they wouldn't find someone full of faith and happiness and love for life. Dean didn't fight for his own life; he purely fought for the lives of others. He fought for Sam, he fought for Cas, he fought for every child with a monster under their bed and every stranger oblivious to the creatures of the night. His soul would look battered and broken and pieces would be missing, replaced with the rage and hatred for all things bad. Dean's soul would look as if it were the embodiment of anger and desire to do good, but would completely lack the will _save himself._

You should be afraid of Dean Winchester because Dean _isn't_ afraid. Not a thing has scared Dean in a very long time, not even the idea of Sam or Cas in danger frightened the older Winchester anymore, because he would find a way to bring them back. He would bring them back because the only thing he is afraid of? Is being alone.

And there was no way in Hell, in Heaven, or Purgatory that he would let that happen.

Dean possesses the will power that will _never_ break, it might have when he was in Hell, but now, after every thing that he has been through and endured, a trip back to Hell would only feel like a paper cut.

So, if you find yourself looking into Dean's green eyes do not push down the feeling of fear that creeps up on you as you look into his unwavering gaze. Let it rush up inside you and run. Run away, avoid him, stay far from him, because if you're not the evil thing that he's after then there's something near you that is.

And…if you ever meet a something, a something that is so confident in itself that they believe that they do not fear anything? Not even death itself? Remember that Death has a fond liking for Dean, and tell them that if they truly believe that they can continue living in a world where they're allowed to feed on humans or kill them for sport, let them know about Dean Winchester, and tell them to be afraid.

And if they know of him, if they've heard the rumors and the legends and the stories, ask them if they would be afraid of the man who shot Lucifer in the head, the man who has been to Hell, Heaven, and Purgatory, come back to life more than any human alive, the man who said _no_ to the _Archangel Michael_, the man that every wise supernatural being stays away from, the man who would willingly receive the Mark of Cain (a mark that is so horrifying and believed to not even exist), the man who watched his mother burn on the ceiling, the man who told another hunter that he would come back from heaven and hunt him down, the man who turned into a vampire and took out an entire nest before returning to his human form, the man who told his _own grandfather_ that he would kill him, the man who _lied _to Death, the man so full of self loathing and rage that he kills everything in his path without a thought about his own life.

Ask them if then, staring into the eyes of Dean Winchester, if they would be afraid. Tell them to heed your warning, because sooner or later Dean would kill them too.

**So how'd you like it? Reviews pweasseeee? Dean's just such a badass and I love him? So I had too? Im sorryyyy. One love. Liz. **


End file.
